ARASHI
Arashi 嵐("Tormenta" en español) es uno de los grupos más famosos dentro de Johnnys & Associates, éste quinteto se encuentra conformado por Aiba Masaki, Ohno Satoshi, Jun Matsumoto, Sakurai Sho y Ninomiya Kazunari. Arashi obtiene su debut en 1999, si bien su música se encuentra mayormente enfocada al pop, constantemente podemos escuchar R&B y Hip-Hop hasta influencias de rock en sus canciones. Sho suele encargarse de las partes de rap, mientras que Ohno suele ser la voz principal. El 31 de Julio del 2006, Arashi comenzó el "Jet Storm Tour", cuya finalidad era promover su más reciente (en esos entonces) album "Arashic"; este tour pretendía cubrir Taiwan, Tailandia y Corea del Sur. Cabe destacar que el líder oficial del grupo es Ohno Satoshi, y de hecho, la manera en que fue elegido es considerablemente graciosa: los chicos decidieron jugar un "Piedra, papel o tijeras", sin embargo, más que dar órdenes, el es un hombre de presencia, pues al ser el mayor de todos (y el más "maduro", según sus compañeros), Ohno inspira bastante tranquilidad y seguridad. Por otro lado, parte de su popularidad se debe a que estos chicos, aparte de ser excelentes cantantes, han participado en distintos doramas, Shows de TV y musicales. Recientemente Nino respresentó el papel de "Saigo" en la película "Las cartas de Iwo Jima". Miembros del Grupo *Aiba Masaki (相葉雅紀) *Matsumoto Jun (松本潤) *Ninomiya Kazunari (二宮和也) *Ohno Satoshi (大野智) *Sakurai Sho (櫻井翔) Discografía: Albums: *2001/01/24 ARASHI No.1 ICHIGOU - Arashi wa Arashi o Yobu *2002/05/16 ARASHI Single Collection 1999-2001 *2002/07/17 Here We Go! (2002) *2003/07/09 How's It Going? *2004/07/21 Iza, NOW! *2004/11/10 ARASHI 5X5: THE BEST SELECTION OF 2002-2004 *2005/08/03 One *2006/07/05 ARASHIC *2007/07/11 Time *2008: Dream A live *2009: All the Best! 1999-2009 *2010: Boku no Miteiru Fūkei *2011: Beautiful World Singles: *1999/11/02 A-RA-SHI *2000/04/01 SUNRISE Nippon / HORIZON *2000/07/12 Typhoon Generation *2000/11/08 Kansha Kangeki Ame Arashi *2001/04/18 Kimi no Tame ni Boku ga Iru / Hanasanai! *2001/08/01 Jidai *2002/02/06 A Day in Our Life *2002/04/17 Nice na Kokoroiki *2002/10/17 Pika☆nchi *2003/02/13] Tomadoi Nagara *2003/09/03 Hadashi no Mirai / Kotoba Yori Taisetsu na Mono *2004/02/18 PIKA☆☆NCHI DOUBLE *2004/08/18 Hitomi no Naka no Galaxy / Hero *2005/03/23 Sakura Sake *2005/11/16 WISH *2006/05/17 Kitto Daijoubu *2006/08/01 Aozora Pedal *2007/02/21 Love so sweet *2007/05/02 We can Make it! *2007/09/05 Happiness *2008: Step & Go *2008: One Love *2008: Truth/Kaze no muko e *2008: Beautiful Days *2009: Believe/Kumori nochi, Kaisei *2009: Ashita no Kioku/Crazy Moon: Kimi wa Muteki *2009: Everything *2009: My Girl *2010: Troublemaker *2010: Monster *2010: To Be Free *2010: Løve Rainbow *2010: Dear Snow *2010: Hatenai Sora *2011: Lotus *2011: Mada Minu Sekai He Videografía: DVD's (CONCIERTOS): * 2000/06/28 Suppin ARASHI! * 2002/06/12 ALL or NOTHING * 2003/13/17 How's It Going? Summer Concert 2003 * 2005/01/01 2004 ARASHI! Iza, Now Tour!! * 2007/07/ Arashi Around Asia 2006 * 2007/10/17 AAA + Dome 2007 * Summer TiMe (2008) * Arashi Around Asia 2008 (2009) Peliculas * 2002/06/25 Pika☆nchi: Life is hard dakedo happy * 2004/02/18 Making of Pika☆nchi * 2004/10/20 Pika☆☆nchi: Life is hard dakara happy * 2007/10/03 Kiiroi Namida Programas *Mama Arashi (Arashi en Vivo) *Mayonaka no Arashi (Medianoche de Arashi) *Arashi no waza-ari *Vの嵐 (V no Arashi de Arashi; Promoción de un drama de volleyball) *Cの嵐 (C no Arashi no Arashi- Petición de Arashi) *Dの嵐 (D no Arashi de Arashi) *Gの嵐 (G no Arashi no Arashi- Animos de Arashi) *まごまご嵐 (Mago Mago Arashi) *嵐の宿題くん (Arashi no Syukudai kun para Arashi) Radio *Arashi no Kinyoubi *Arashi On *Arashi no All Night Nippon *Aiba Masaki no Lips & Recommend (Aiba) *Arashi Discovery (Ohno) *Bay Storm (Nino) *Arashi Jun Style (Jun) *Sho Beat (Sho) Libros ???????????? __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Grupos